callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nuketown (map)
Untitled Will the nuke explode some random time like the rocket in launch or will it just be there? :It will explode at the end of the match, after the scoreboard shows up. CirChris 16:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Speical seprise vahn said if u shoot the heads of all the managins in 30 seconds theres a speical suprise! 16:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that it's an achievement. Saltydonut88 19:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) its gonna be a triple rainbow the most baller shit there is Maybe the nuke in nuketown will go off...HYBRID XERO 20:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) -what is the method required to trigger the double rainbow? OK just gonna put this out there apparently its gonna be a screamer 01:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This... ...looks like a fun map! :D [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] Whats up? [[User talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 21:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) possible reference anyone remember indiana jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull??? I do but why would they have copied that in there. SLAUGHTERER 08:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ' 10:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC)' :They did not copy indiana jones, the map is based off of the 'towns' that the US military would build to test what would happen if a nuke went off near by. Lordqaz 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC :its totaly a reference it even has the us army car the russians used to try to escape) ::It's not a copy, it's more of a homage. Anyway, it's not as if it matters. 13:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Pc Nuketown for us PC players can have any game mode? Wow thats awesome never knew they did that in small maps. Although i remember a FFA on COD4 that was shipment 24/7 no other map. Max players was about 45 or 50 i think i can't remember. SLAUGHTERER 08:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) (EXTREME SPOILER) Nuketown secret revealed. EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER EXTREME SPOILER Now the above isnt spam, its just so that the spoiler wont show up on my home. The secret, according to seven sins, is that when you destroy all 40 manequins within 30 seconds, the map dims till it looks like dawn. Weapons spawn on the manequins. And then, suddenly, zombies start climbing in from out of the map, truning into a horde style game-mode. DONT ADD TO ARTICLE. A Lonely Nomad 21:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Source: http://www.se7ensins...et-on-nuketown/ :Sause? You. Do not. Exist. :Wut? Awesome sauce. A Lonely Nomad 21:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Source? And I doubt that is true. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : : :fake. shut up. you have a pathetic life if you come up with stuff that doesnt exist in the game. : :Some idiot trashed the page : :It's 15 seconds and the mannequins of the school bus don't count. And what really happens is that you start hearing Sympathy for the Devil from The Rolling Stones. That's nothing new. ~ Pedro9basket @ December 15, 2010 (14:10 UTC) Small-sized? Funny. This map is about the size of Wasteland, the largest map MW2 had. I think there's one map which is smaller, but I can't recall what it was. YuriKaslov 02:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : This map is nowhere near the size of Wasteland. CoD addict - 21:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The suprise will be uploaded I just did it we had huge party and did the suprise is worth it but i wont spoil it until I upload to this page theaters acting like a douche.Sgt Sprinkles 15:57, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well hurry the fuck up! YuriKaslov 16:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yea I want it NOW. I must know.Anyway how many friends did it take. Sniperteam82308 16:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... any day now? Chefwillis 00:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) well youtube was a jerk so i will upload next gen tactics video of it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kzRcJfC8WU[[User:Sgt Sprinkles|Sgt Sprinkles]] 14:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh and it took 13 other friendsSgt Sprinkles 18:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually there were 18 of them. 21:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) that wasnt me that was next gen tactics video i used 13 other friends.Sgt Sprinkles 12:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I feel your pain about youtube. Props anyways for at least linking it. Although, I am kind of disappointed in the surprise... not as epic as I thought it'd be. IMO not worth the effort unless you just happen to be able to do it. Meh, thanks. Chefwillis 12:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Fallout 3 reference? In fallout 3 there is a place called Tranquility lane and this looks a lot like it... just saying I doubt it. It looks like a typical '50s suburb to me. The map IS filled with other pop-culture references though.--WouldYouKindly 12:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) And the fact that F3 is... well, it's supposed to be based after a nuclear war that took place in an alternate reality in which the world was stuck in fifties norms. YuriKaslov 21:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :It could be yeah, but it looks nothing like the zone in FO3. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 21:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : :It seems to follow the same general layout, and the setting is very similar. Beyond that, I don't think it's enough to warrant a reference. 10:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The Jeeps on the map Anybody else notice the Jeeps on Nuketown (and other maps too) look like modern day civilian Jeeps instead of the 1960s Willys Jeeps? They even have the modern Jeep logo on the grille. MasterChief117 21:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Advertising my dear boy. Sgt.Safe-Sex Wrap it before you tap it! 21:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Anachronistic, but interesting. MasterChief117 21:21, November 20, 2010 (UTC) map rocks will this map be elimanated by a patch butthead4 Sign Where is the sign that says total amount of players?~Anonymous It is on the red sign that says Nuketown~ Anonymous 'Curran' book So, if you look in the bookcases of the house, where you'd find the Edward Richtofen easter egg book, you'll also find several books entitled "Curran". Now, my friend who is Muslim, claims that these are Qu'ran books (the holy book of Islam). I'm presuming he assumes this because of a single video on YouTube made by another Muslim claiming this is the Qu'ran and is telling all Muslims to not play this map. My friend even went as far as to say that if I ever play on Nuketown he will "never talk to me again" and that Treyarch are jews (which is also found in the hate comments of that video). However, there's only a single video regarding the "Curran" book, it's not even in the Trivia section here. I'm certain that this isn't the Qu'ran and that he shouldn't be so upset over it. After all, it is called the "Curran" and that could be anything. I wanna see what you guys think, and if you do think it is a signifcant easter egg, then we should add it to the Trivia. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 19:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :''From﻿ Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Not to be confused with Qur'an. Curran (Irish: Ó Corráin) is an Irish and also a Scottish surname. It may refer to: one of these areas -- Curran, County Londonderry, Northern Ireland Curran, Illinois, USA Curran, Michigan, USA Curran, Wisconsin, USA Curran Township, Sangamon County, Illinois, USA ''-- N7 (talk) 20:09, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes... but the point is whether it is mocking the Qur'an or not. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it isn't. Tell your "friend" he's a moron and find some less-idiotic people to be friends with. Yüri Kaslov 18:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::the reason i love this map is because most shooter maos are battleifelds or miltary bases or prisons and this a place where fake people live butthead4 Population counter Can someone upload an image of the population sign, please? Sgt. S.S. 22:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Combat Training Spawn-trapping I have found out that if you spawn near the windows in the houses the combat dummies on the enemy team can spawn trap you. It happened when i placed a tactical insertion near a bed (the side near the windows) then snipe.Can this be patched? What makes the map near Groom lake anyway, spectating outside the map clearly shows that there are no lakes surrounding the map 'Shadowking58 16:34, June 27, 2012 (UTC)' :It's a dried lake and a salt flat. That's why you don't see any lakes. 11:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Disambig Page There are now 4 things which have the name Nuketown featured in them. I think it's time we made a Disambig page and moved this page to something like Nuketown (Map). The current Nuketown page looks cluttered with all the text saying go to other Nuketown pages. Example: Disambig template In the ''Call of Duty series, there are multiple maps that go by the name of Nuketown. *'Nuketown', a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. *'Nuketown 24/7', a game mode featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Nuketown 2025', a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *'Nuketown Zombies', a Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Go for it. 00:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Do we really need some of the images? Specifically, the Chopper Gunner one, it doesn't even show the map, only a little bit of the background. It seems to me that that image belongs on the Chopper Gunner page rather than here. NaRusskom (talk) 03:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC)